


Bonded Through Lifetime

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Hard to believe but even Todd Manning has a guardian angel.





	Bonded Through Lifetime

**Bonded Through Lifetimes**  
  
 _Todd_.  
  
A smile formed on his lips at the sound of his name, never sweeter than when her voice uttered the syllables.   
  
Without looking, he bowed his head and whispered her name, “Evangeline.”  
  
“Nice to see I’m not so forgettable to some.” She teased, coming to a stand beside him as they stood surrounded by white nothingness.   
  
Todd found the courage to look her way, breathless at the sight of her. After a moment, savoring her smile, he thought aloud, “Am I dead?”  
  
“You really think you’d go to heaven?” Her question caused him to release a deep sigh of relief, prompting her hand to rest on his shoulder, “I’m not here to help you to the other side, Todd. I’m only here to remind you that you can’t be greedy with the blessings God has given you.”  
  
“Really? Because I’m the big guy’s favorite, right?”  
  
“There are those who take interest in your well being.” Evangeline’s loving gaze caused him to soften, unable to resist any kind comment leaving her lips, “And you can’t control everything at all times. Especially with your children. Your need to protect them is suffocating. Keep pushing and the Manning in each of them will run away from you for good.”  
  
Todd shook his head, resisting her sweetness out of bitter resentment, “So I’m not supposed to want the best for my kids? Protect them at all costs?”  
  
“Protect? Yes. Guide? Yes. Control? No. Force? Never.”  
  
“So what? I’m stuck here until I comply. Just frozen in a coma?”  
  
“…something like that.”  
  
“Well,” Todd wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulders, “Thank God I have something pretty to stare at.”


End file.
